


「十三金」偷听者

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 简介:夏天停电。邻居在兹拉坦家门口，听到门里传来两个男人的声音。注意:偷听，偷窥，是不好的行为，不可以模仿。一如既往瞎写的，觉得不好看请及时点叉。
Relationships: Zlatan Ibrahimović/Alessandro Nesta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	「十三金」偷听者

一小时没喝，放在木桌上的西瓜汁有些变味。夏天，除了时间，一切都一动不动。没人不在期盼晚上快点到来，痛快地吹着晚风。  
今天晚上没有风，他的头被棉花死死压着，嘴和鼻都不能呼吸，他想叫却叫不出声，缺氧，饥饿，镜子前的纸风车被阳光烧着，名为露西的白矮星摇摇晃晃，像眼泪一样钻进他的衣襟。  
A猛然睁开眼睛。  
是梦。  
从午睡慵饷的梦里醒来，这一觉睡得他汗流浃背。  
奇怪。空调不知何时，竟悄无声息地停止了工作。A抹了把脸，站起来去洗手间，水龙头也没有任何反应。  
停电了，夏天停电真要命。  
A几个小时后要去接自己的哥哥，他们已经很久不见了。现如今只能问问邻居家是否有电。但愿不是这一区所有门户都在停电。见自己哥哥之前起码得借个地方洗洗脸。  
A走到邻居门口。  
他立刻听到了一连串急促的呻吟，那声音若有若无，却无比清晰地冲击A的脑袋，A虽然还没有实战经验，但那种片子昨天晚上还看过。  
叫床声，是个人就不会听错。  
他的邻居是一个高大的瑞典人，看着比自己大几岁。记得没错的话，叫伊布拉。他对邻居不是很熟，只是偶尔会看到他去倒垃圾。剩下时间几乎没有交集。  
A和他哥哥的性格正相反，他不是个很爱到处交朋友的人，所以朋友很少。他的哥哥却在世界各地都有几个谈得来的知己好友。  
话说回来，房间里的人确实在做爱，听起来还做得挺激烈的，那呻吟声甚至可以让不怎么纯情的人也脸红心跳。  
孤独的自己在炎热的夏天只能开着没电的空调睡无聊的午觉，有恋人的家伙们下午就开始迫不及待地当连体婴儿。  
他阴暗地幻想，说不定他们根本不是恋人，只是一夜情对象，或者是背着妻子和丈夫出轨。  
“让我来听听真相吧！”大概是怀着这样正义的想法，不然连A自己也没搞懂自己为什么想再多听一会。  
再听两句，没问题吧。喜欢偷听，偷窥，有好奇心，是人之常情。上帝不是在偷听世界上的一切声音吗，上帝做的事情应该不会错的。A的偷窥欲说服了自己的道德心，于是轻轻把耳朵贴到门上。  
“啊……啊……桑德罗……那里……”  
“味道怎么样……”  
“唔唔……”  
A忍不住惊讶了一下，房间里不是一男一女，而是两个男人。  
不过，现在同性之间那种事儿也不稀奇。  
男女搭配的视频他看过各种各样的，两个男人的他没看过，男人操男人难道会比和女人做还爽吗？  
“桑德罗……啊啊……求……你……”  
“伊布拉，今天也要我射在里面吗？”  
“要……”  
“听着，兹拉坦，以后我和他们视频的时候，你在旁边安静点……”  
“他们在锻炼……兹拉坦……也在锻炼……”  
“他们像你一样乱叫了吗……”  
“知道啦……大教练……啊……”  
A越听越停不下来，他背心还没换，被汗水二次浸湿，紧紧贴在身上，黏腻让他开始浑身发痒。  
难熬的夏天才刚刚开始。  
伊布拉似乎是在下面的那位，他发出情色视频里女优才能叫出的那种放荡的喘息。能压住那个高大的瑞典男人，肏得这位高个子邻居变成荡妇，想必上位者更加健壮有力。  
伊布拉，你在求他快点还是求他慢点？他的阴茎足够粗大填满你发骚的洞吗？  
不仅是对话和呻吟，肉体的撞击声存在感也十分强烈。  
“啪啪……啪啪……”  
“夹太紧了……放松……”  
“你前几天碰到……碰到皮波了吧……”  
“嗯，他还是老样子……”  
“就是那里……桑德罗……啊……”  
听语气，叫皮波的人，应该是他们共同的朋友。  
伊布拉叫个不停，如果他知道门外有人偷听，会不会叫得更大声，还是咬碎牙都不会发出一点声音呢？  
“唔唔……”  
呻吟声断了一阵，A推测他们应该在接吻，兹拉坦的舌头在对方的口腔里放肆搅动，或者桑德罗轻轻厮磨着伊布拉的嘴唇。  
A口干舌燥。  
和爱人亲吻有什么好的，做爱又有什么好的。那个叫桑德罗的人每次抽插，身体都狠狠地拍击着兹拉坦的臀肉。他的阴茎能全部插进去吗？伊布拉够厉害的，他能吃到多深多长，20厘米？平时看他去倒垃圾时，他会不会刚被这男人肏过，会不会屁股里还夹着跳蛋一类的震动玩具？跟人打招呼时，内裤上被骚水弄湿了吧。下次碰到一定要仔细闻闻伊布拉身上有没有那股淫味。  
他想起有一次，他看到伊布拉裸着上身站在窗边，他的乳头颜色不浅，深褐色一定是被人吸过很多很多次了，甚至要比普通男人的乳头大一圈。这个叫桑德罗的人现在也正在吸伊布拉的奶子吧。像摸女人丰盈的乳房一样，没什么不同，抓在手里，揉来揉去，用舌头牙齿扯着小小的乳粒，给他更多身体刺激，让他流更多水。  
“啊……兹拉坦不行了……要射了……”  
“嗯……”  
桑德罗的喘气声也终于粗重几分。伊布拉被肏得像女人一样高潮了？他会不会喷水潮吹？桑德罗最终射进伊布拉的屁股里，还是全都射到伊布拉的脸上了？  
A听到门里伊布拉声音逐渐小了起来，带了一点点哭音的感觉。  
有些莫名不舍，他们似乎快做完了。  
“一会去洗澡？”  
“嗯……”  
激烈性爱过后，房间里两个人似乎都不想多说话。  
A可以想象，现在桑德罗应该抱着伊布拉躺在柔软的床上，也许正一起吹着凉快的空调风。  
等等……空调？  
……  
A大梦初醒一般，自己是过来问问邻居家停没停电的。结果，不知不觉，偷听了半个小时。  
他用手背蹭了蹭满额头的汗水，敲了敲门。  
“谁呀？”  
“把裤子穿好。”  
“知道啦。你先去洗澡吧……”  
不到一分钟，伊布拉穿着短裤，光着脚打开了门。  
伊布拉看到站在自己家门口的男人，有些意外，是隔壁的小邻居，但邻居有些狼狈，浑身汗津津的，下体还在微妙地微微撑起。  
“你好，找兹拉坦有什么事吗？”伊布拉控制住自己的视线。年轻人，很正常。  
A刚刚脑内的色情片主角之一忽然出现，梦境有了实感，他隐隐秘秘地咽了下口水，看到伊布拉嘴边还沾着一点点亮晶晶的液体。果然射到脸上了吗……他又忘了问停电的事情，“你好，我叫杰拉德……”  
伊布拉虽然满脸疑惑，但还是友好地点点头，毕竟，巧的是，他有一个朋友也叫杰拉德。

——end——


End file.
